The Magic of Hyrule
by Sonofxavenger
Summary: ABANDONED! My take on what happened after Link was sent back in time, he remembers all that happened, and he wonders how life is without Ganondorf, but he wont be adventuring around alone this time! Please don't flame, R&R please, I want to improve my style however I can.
1. Aftermath of Time Travel

Name: The Magic of Hyrule

Theme: Legend of Zelda

Location: after OoT, when Link is returned to his own time, in the Kokiri Forest.

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, its contents or anything else, they are property of their respective owners, so don't sue me. The only things from the series I own are copies of some of the games, which were bought with money out of my own pocket. Also, I do not make money or anything else from this story; it is purely for entertainment purposes

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever made, please do not flame or be rude. Also, I will only use characters/items/locations/etc. from LoZ: OoT in this story.**

**A/N #2: I'm sorry that I forget to put paragraphs, if I do forget to put them.**

Chapter 1: I'm growing... older?

Link awoke with a start, the last thing he remembered was standing in a circle of light after Zelda said that she would send him back to his own time; he noticed he was no longer an adult, all his stuff except for his Deku Shield and Kokiri Shortsword had vanished, and he was in his tree house, laying in his bed. This is the point where Link realized that he had been successfully sent back in time, but he still remembered everything, his being the Hero of Time, slaying Ganondorf, collecting the three spiritual stones, and everything else that happened (during the events of OoT). He sat up, wondering why he remembered it all, and then realized that Zelda had said she would send him back in time; she never said he would forget everything that happened when he was sent back.

After climbing down the ladder of his house, he realized it was almost noon, and he began walking up the small slope to the village's main street. Saria, his only friend in the village, was waiting for him at the top of the slope, and she waved as she saw him walking up. "Hi, Saria, there's something I need to tell you, in private. Is there anywhere where that is possible?" was what Link said to Saria, who responded with "Yes, Link, there is a special place I have in the Lost Woods, very few people know about it, it's called the Sacred Forest Meadow." "I think I may have heard of it. So, you said it was your special place?" "Yes, I like going there alone because I can do things freely there, such as write in my journal." "Then lead the way." Link said, finishing the conversation.

After several minutes of walking and thinking, Saria finally lead Link to the hidden spot, but looked with curiosity as a metal set of bars was blocking the path between two stone walls. "Why are these bars here, they weren't last time I came here." Saria said as she slowly stepped forward, but was instantly stopped as Link put a hand on her shoulder saying "I think it means that there is a monster that needs to be killed before the way will open" and as he walked ahead of Saria, he knew very well that there would be a Wolfos, and sure enough, there he appeared, seemingly out of thin air. Link did not hesitate to dispatch the beast, and as soon as the body dissipated, the iron bars lowered, opening the path. Saria wondered how he knew what he did, but would soon find out.

Reaching the staircase leading to the entrance to the Forest Temple, Link began to tell his story, but warned Saria that she might call him insane or something after the story, and then he began to tell the tale. He told about the three spiritual stones, Ganondorf, what happened to the Great Deku Tree, the Master Sword, Ganon taking the Tri-Force of Power, the sages, and defeating Ganon, being sent back in time, and everything else. Two hours later, he finally finished telling the story, and Saria just looked at him in shock. "But, why is Ganondorf not here now?" asked Saria, and Link responded by saying "With the power of all the sages, you being one, as I said in the story, we sealed Ganon away into the void of the Sacred Realm, a new Gerudo male will have been born, but it will not be Ganondorf. Because of what we did, life will go on as if none of it ever happened. Because Ganon's spirit was trapped, he might as well have never existed, and he never will exist in this realm."

The story was over, Link's greatest secret had been revealed, and his only true friend was now wondering if she should call Link insane, or believe everything he told her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys, this is only the first chapter, please review with your opinion!**


	2. Saria's Request

The Magic of Hyrule

DISCLAIMER: As said before, I own nothing from Legend of Zelda except a few games I bought with my own money, and I do not make money off of this story, it is purely for entertainment and done for free.

A/N: I promise to make all chapters now longer than the first chapter; the first chapter was just setting the base of it all.

Chapter 2: Saria's request

Saria knew that Link would grow up anyways, because he would always be different, but Saria wanted to be with him in his adventures, not sitting around in a forest playing an ocarina day in, day out, which is what she would have done anyways, when Link left. Link could sense what Saria wanted, even though she never said anything. "Saria, I think there may be a way to make you become Hylian, so that you are no longer a Kokiri" Link said, but Saria just looked at Link with a face that said 'your half insane, but is what you say really true?' and Link could tell what the face meant. "The goddess' made this world what it is, made all the life in it, all the landscape in it, and everything else. Even though there is a one in one million chance of it working, there is a possibility that I might be able to get the goddess' to grant our- I mean, your, wish." Link said, blushing at the mistake he made, which made Saria grow a large smile.

"Are you sure you want this?" Link asked, they stood in the Sacred Forest Meadow, six months after Saria first made the request. They stood before a floating ghostly form of the Tri-Force, except the triangles were colored. One was red, another was green, and the third was blue. **(A/N: Imagine a hologram, or something, for the Tri-Force, with the colors I mentioned)** Saria pondered the idea, knowing that if she said yes, then her world would never been the same. The Tri-Force ghost was the goddess' way of communicating to the couple, and they stood in the heavens waiting for Saria's answer. After about thirty seconds of pondering, the answer came out. A strong and willful, "Yes" was all that the goddess' needed to hear, when suddenly a ring of light surrounded Saria, the Tri-Force ghost began to glow, first the green triangle started glowing, then the blue triangle, then the red triangle. Saria could have sworn she heard the goddess' speaking some ancient enchant, undoubtedly for the spell they were casting upon her. Within seconds the ring faded, the Tri-Force ghost vanished, and Saria's request was granted.

**A/N: I am terribly sorry about how short this chapter is, I just wanted to get it out of the way, and now the base for the rest of the story is set.**


	3. First day with your new feet?

The Magic of Hyrule

DISCLAIMER: As said before, I own nothing from Legend of Zelda except a few games I bought with my own money, and I do not make money off of this story, it is purely for entertainment and done for free.

**A/N: Please review! I write how I see fit, but I want to know what I can change and such. Simply adding this story to your favorites will not point out any flaws or anything you see, a review will actually point those out, so R&R please!**

Chapter 3: "First day with your new feet?"

"First day with your new feet?" Link asked jokingly, watching as Saria, who would normally know the Lost Woods like the back of her hand, considering she had remained a Kokiri, was having trouble finding her way around Hyrule Castle Town. Seemingly secluded in the little Sacred Forest Meadow as Saria was changed from a Kokiri to a Hylian, they found out that no one other than Mido was spying on them, and this ritual. He knew exactly what they were doing, and within several minutes, they were chased out of the Kokiri Forest by a mob of angry children wielding toy wooden swords and hand-crafted slingshots, who now knew of their secret, and banished them from the forest because of it.

Link did have to admit, though, that he had gotten lost too in his first visit to Hyrule Castle Town, but in Saria's case, it was even worse. If it wasn't for the very slight, almost invisible change of skin tone, you would have never known Saria was a Hylian, and you probably would have thought that she was just another foolish Kokiri, wandering to their doom outside the forest, as the magic that kept her alive while she was inside the forest was no longer protecting her and keeping her alive. Link had made several promises to his best friend-going on girl-friend, and one of which was showing her the world, meeting Zelda, and more. It was getting late, and sneaking into the castle would be easier at night, little did Link know, Zelda sent herself back in time in the process, so she also remembered everything. One of the only three souls who knew what happened in what would be a parallel dimension. Zelda knew Link would be coming, so she had some guards specifically re-located, but she never said why.

They were at the castle, and they needed a way inside. Saria felt Link's hand on her shoulder as he told her of his small plan. Fortunately for Link, Saria wasn't very heavy. She pondered how strong Link would grow up to be, as he packed her around, as she sat on his shoulders. She blushed as she realized the mental spelling error she made, while thinking of her boy fri- best friend. There she did it again, but before she could stray on the thoughts for long, she was suddenly jerked back into reality as she realized that Link had just jumped off a cliff, with her on his shoulders. The wind whistled in her ears for about a hundredth of a second, before there was a small _thud_ and she looked down to see that Link landed safely, but might have landed too hard on one of his feet. Suddenly she started paying more attention as they ran past guards and up roads before reaching a second vine-covered wall right near the castle's front gate. "When I get to the top of this wall, you may want to plug your nose, were going to get a little wet" Link said as he started climbing, and Saria noticed two guards just inside the open gate, and a moat behind them, the only way past without getting spotted. "You might have to swim a bit yourself, but I'll get you to land as soon as possible" he said, re-assuring the hopes she had that he cared for her deeply, but still as a good friend.

Several minutes passed, guards walked past, Link sneaked past, and Saria felt like an eternity had passed by the time they finally crossed a small bridge, Link gently lifting the not-much-heavier-than-a-cucco Saria to the ground, before they walked hand-in-hand towards the princess, who knew of their presence. "Hello, Link, I see you brought your friend Saria with you" were the princess' words, which shocked Link because he didn't have any idea as to how Zelda knew his name. His answer came quick. "I can tell for fact that you both are wondering how I know your names, yet we barely even met. I can tell that Link has told you, Saria, of the story of time travel. What he didn't know is that I sent myself back in time in the process, on purpose of course, and like Link, I remembered everything that had happened."

Link could barely believe his ears, and Saria felt the same way Link did about this tid-bit of news. Zelda turned around to finally face the couple, and figured out immediately why Link brought Saria along. Even though neither of them realized it, Link and Saria had been holding hands ever since Link took Saria off of his shoulders, and they didn't realize it. Zelda knew that it matched her prophecy, and she gave the couple a look, and after about five seconds they realized what the look was about, and after retracting hands, they were both blushing so madly that the reddest apple in the world would be pale compared to their faces.

Introductions came swiftly, and after about an hour of chatting, Link looked up to realize the sun was setting, and Zelda and Saria both knew the face: he had no-where to stay. Two comforting arms brought him up out of his daydreaming, and he noticed he was being guided to stand up by Saria and Zelda, who silently led him into the castle. Zelda showed the two the guest rooms, wished them good-night after noticing the sun had completely set outside, and ran off to wherever she slept. Saria and Link chose a room not far from where Zelda left them, and despite being able to sleep in separate beds, as there were two beds, Link crawled in with Saria after Saria had lain down to go to sleep, and she praised the goddess's for the darkness, which hid her huge blush.

**A/N: One of my larger chapters. I am going to be bumping the rating up to T, so that I can get some more work done on their "more-than-just-best-friends" friendship.**


	4. Suprises, wonderful, and terrible

The Magic of Hyrule

**A/N: Sorry about delay, I've been suffering from Writer's Block, so my thought train has derailed and been destroyed in a spectacular explosion. Now I have constructed a new explosion-proof, derailment-proof, train of thought. No more Writer's Block! (Hopefully no more, at least. Even the greatest projects have flaws) **

DISCLAIMER: this will be in every chapter, BTW. I own nothing from Legend of Zelda except several games bought with my own money, I am writing this story for free, I do not get paid for writing this, and this is meant purely for entertainment.

Chapter 4: Surprises, what wonderful and terrible things they are.

He opened the wooden box framed with gold and trimmed with a blue fabric, revealing a beautiful ring, that looked like a miniature Kokiri's Emerald placed in a ring of gold, with a faint L+S=F engraved on the side, representing their forever lasting love. Link was down on one knee as he opened the box, and then he asked Saria, the love of his life, those four words. "Will you marry me?" and he was answered by a large hug, deep kiss, and a barely audible, "yes"

They were both fourteen when Link proposed to Saria, and several months had passed, since that day, and even though they were both physically young, they were mentally old enough to be married. Even though peace seemed to reign in Hyrule, a long dormant evil was beginning to arise; Ganondorf was not completely sealed away in the "parallel dimension" and was slowly regaining his former power. An old evil would rise again, and Hyrule would fall once more.

Danorac watched the couple walking by a river from the shadows. **(A/N: Danorac is an OC of mine)** Danorac knew of Ganondorf's return to power, but he was not Hylian like most people in Hyrule. Danorac was a Human, sent to explore the universe and act as a setter, a person who would set things right on other worlds, and in other galaxies. He had been watching the couple for five days now, and he knew that they would be the ones who stopped Ganondorf. Link drew his sword from its holder on his back as he saw something move in the shadows under a tree, and Saria saw it too. Slowly Danorac emerged from the shadows.

This person had no visible weapons or tools of any kind, he was dressed up in a brown vest with a white undershirt, tan colored pants, and had several shiny metal objects on his left hip, like some sort of adventurer, Link mentally noted, but the person radiated with power and energy, the same power and energy a magic user of sorts would have, Link sensed. "Do not be alarmed, I am not here to hurt you." Danorac said in a voice that soothed Link, making him lower his sword which he had extended out to point at the neck of the mysterious person in front of the couple. "I am Danorac; I have come here to assist you in the upcoming battle." Danorac said before Link or Saria could say anything. "What battle, all evil has been sealed away" Link replied, but was sharply cut off by Danorac's response. "Ganondorf was not completely sealed away with the Master Sword, and he is slowly regaining power. I have watched over this land for about twenty years, I have watched these events unfold, and I know what will happen. Ganondorf will be more powerful than before, and he will conquer Hyrule in a matter of months, unless you two, Link and Saria, put a stop to it. I can help you."

They sat in a tavern in Hyrule Castle Town, as Danorac explained his small story, about how he came here twenty years ago, how he saw everything unfold, how he watched the world be turned backwards in time as Zelda sent Link and herself back in time, and the rest of Hyrule with them, with Link and Saria listening intently. "You said you would help us defeat Ganondorf" Link said after Danorac explained his story. "I can, but I will not be able to destroy him myself. You two will need to finish him off, I can only weaken him, and not much at that, but I will be able to give you the abilities to defeat him, so that both of you will stand a chance" Was Danorac's response.

One more week passed, and Link and Saria had finished planning their wedding. It was to be held at the Temple of Time, and would have decor detailing Link and Saria's various adventures. They stood in a dressing room that was a small shack set up outside the temple of time, with Saria wearing a green dress similar to her childhood clothes, and Link wearing a more formal and elaborate form of his tunic, which was a cross between his tunic and a tuxedo. They were examining their outfits in the several mirrors of the dressing room just as Link heard a voice, as if by telepathy. "Ok, you two, get into position. The ceremony is going to begin" Danorac stated in a telepathic message he sent to the two, and the couple left the dressing room to exit the small shack and enter the Temple of Time, about 10 feet away.

Danorac watched from the back of the crowd gathered inside the Temple of Time, as Link and Saria were united in marriage, as they put rings on each other, said the vows, and kissed. He couldn't help but feel depressed, for two reasons. He knew this happiness would shortly end, and he knew he would never be able to love, or be loved, for his duties prevented that.


	5. A rude awakening

The Magic of Hyrule

Chapter 5: A Rude Awakening

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry about not updating in a while, I've spent too much time reading other stories, and not enough focusing on my own story. I have also done some slight modification to the final sentence of Chapter 4, modifying why Danorac felt depressed at the wedding. It will make a future part of the story easier if I incorporate that fact.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Legend of Zelda, except for several games purchased from a game store with my own cash. I own nothing in story except for the plot itself, and any OC's that appear here, and anything I add that I have created.**

**Without further delay, here is Chapter 5: A Rude Awakening!**

Seventeen year old Link awoke to hear a loud crash, and saw his wife Saria sitting up beside him in bed **(A/N: yes, they are wearing clothes, Yes, they are still virgins.)** as she was awakened by the crash. Grasping the handle of his custom-forged sword which resembled the sword known as the Illiluma from one of Danorac's books he had borrowed, he ran over to the window, and saw Hyrule Castle Town burning, and a platoon of Ganondorf's minions terrorizing the streets. Another loud crash was heard, and Danorac came barging through the door, holding a staff **(A/N: You know Gandalf? Well, Danorac has his wooden staff from the first LotR movie) **in one hand and a standard sized metal sword in the other hand.

"Don't stop running now! Don't let them catch you!" Danorac yelled as the couple ran following him, only a few steps behind him, as the trio ran from an exceptionally large, and foul smelling Moblin, who was just one of the many different monsters attacking the town. Thunder boomed overhead, and Danorac struck down a Wolfos about to bite the head clean off of a stunned guard, who quickly recovered, took care of the Wolfos, and started fighting off a mob of Dodongo Larvae which appeared just as the Wolfos was dispatched. "We need to get as far away as possible! Saria, do you still have some spare Ocarina's?" Danorac said as they ran across the broken drawbridge, out into Hyrule Field.

Never before had Link been able to go so far so fast, as they sat on a fairly loud and extremely fast metal machine Danorac called a "Bike" which he said was a "vehicle" from this mysterious planet called "Earth" which he apparently came from originally. Speeding across the field, Saria asked Danorac where they were heading, and Danorac spoke of a hidden cave underneath Lake Hylia, which he had been using as a base camp, of sorts. Danorac finished telling about the cave, just as the pulled up to the shores of Lake Hylia, and Link looked back in fear, seeing a bright light above the castle, knowing that it would be Ganondorf breaking free.

Peaceful. Peaceful was the only way he could describe the interior of the cave Danorac had been using as a base camp. As luck would have it, the cave turned out to contain a long forgotten temple honouring Nayru, god of wisdom **(A/N: Please tell me if I have made a mistake of which god is which) **and was mainly made of blue bricks, which Link thought complemented the god nicely. While Link was looking around admiring the architecture, Saria was looking at the various murals surrounding the main chamber, which housed a small bed mat next to a small ring of stones with some ash and a piece of half-burned wood in it. "Like what you see?" asked Danorac to the couple, who both replied in unison with "yes" before going back to examining the small structure.

Night time fell quickly, and Saria suddenly wondered where they would sleep, and Danorac responded to her mental question by saying that there were two side-by-side chambers, both relatively small, to one side of the chamber, but Link put in that they only needed one chamber, and Danorac guided the two into a small side chamber which had four small bed mats all side-by-side in it. Link and Saria, both fairly tired, said thanks to Danorac, before they both lied down on the mats, side by side, and fell asleep quickly, holding each other lovingly.


	6. Rising up, for the second time in a row

**A/N: This will be the first chapter made with the assistance of a Beta-Reader, I hope that my small 2-man team can hopefully make a story which becomes semi-famous on Fan Fiction, and my beta will get half-credit for the finished product of this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing for Legend of Zelda except several games I have bought, but I do own any OC's that appear in this and the plot line (from what I know/read)**

Chapter 6: Rising up, for the second time in a row.

It took a while for Link to fall asleep. Link couldn't stop thinking about how mysterious this Danorac was, and why he would suddenly help them now when he had been here for 20 years. On the morning of the second day inside the temple cave, Link awoke to find Saria already outside their chamber, presumably either cooking or watching Danorac cook as Link could clearly smell bacon and eggs cooking outside the chamber. Link walked outside the chamber to see Saria sitting on a stone bench with a small Ocarina in her hands, watching Danorac cook over a camp fire he assembled before either of them woke up. Saria waved over to Link before patting her hand on a seat next to her on the bench. Link walked over and sat down, watching Danorac cook the meal, as Saria was doing.

Small talk was common during breakfast. Danorac spoke of small stories from his home planet, Link recited some of his greatest feats in the previous life, and Saria sat between the two, listening intently. Towards the end of breakfast, Danorac said that his last name was Thanorak, his full name being Danorac Thanorak. After breakfast Saria tried her hand at using the Ocarina once more in front of Danorac and Link, and managed to play a few notes, before stopping and saying that it didn't quite feel right anymore. The Ocarina had seemed to lose its magic, which Danorac said could have been because it was meant for a Kokiri, not a Hylian.

After several minutes they agreed to go to the surface, but not before Danorac gave Saria a bow and quiver and Link a sword for self defence, in case any of Ganondorf's minions came to ambush them. It was then that the reality set in, Ganondorf was in control, and they were victims to his wrath. The horse they had borrowed was long gone, and nothing was in sight when the trio surfaced, as they swam to land.

Knowing what was probably in there, they chose not to go to Hyrule Castle Town. Kakariko Village was burning in the distance, as the smoke plumes were obvious, and the Lon Lon Ranch was heavily damaged, Link feared for all his friends he would have had. Zelda had run off, once more, with Impa, the same way they did in the first "life" of Link, which was not surprising. They decided on going on a small trip around Hyrule field, stopping here and there, collecting some supplies as they walked. They returned to the cave three days later, all three exhausted from the continuous walking they had to do, as the horse they borrowed was long gone.

They went to bed early, it was around 7:30 PM when they did, and Link fell asleep to the sound of Saria playing her song on a new Ocarina she had made, tuned and big enough for an adult to use. It sounded just like before, and reminded Link of his meetings with Saria in the Lost Woods, it reminded him of Mido and the other Kokiri, it reminded him of his first ever home.

Danorac listened to the mysterious tune, he recognized it, but only because he had been in Hyrule for 20 years, Link recognized it because it was his wife's song she made with an Ocarina. Danorac looked at the instrument, having been given one made by Saria only a couple minutes before their Hyrule Field excursion, and did not have any idea how it was supposed to work, yet Saria could play it just as well as when she was a Kokiri, and Link could play it as well as he was ever able to, the one he was given even took to the different pitch note set of the Ocarina of Time, oddly enough. It was ironic, Danorac had been here 20 years, and had no idea as of how to use the land's signature instrument. He would ask Saria to teach him how, no matter how embarrassing it would be, tomorrow, and with that he fell asleep on his own bed mat, beside the camp fire pit.

"Sono! Get back or he will see you!" Hissed Adonidalok at Sono, as they watched Danorac and the young couple from behind an invisibility shield. "Just a second, guys." Danorac said Link and Saria, before standing up and walking over to where Sono and Adonidalok were sitting **(A/N: Yes, Adonidalok and Sono are OC's of mine)** and casted a quick spell, and instantly the couple could see two men, both around Danorac's height, wearing weird clothes, which bore the same emblem. The emblem was also on the back of Danorac's coat, and that's when Saria and Link realized that all three were travellers, like Danorac. "Thought you two could hide? Have you honestly underestimated my senses? I'm Danorac here, for god's sake, and you think a simple grade-1 invisibility shield spell will hide you? Are you playing a joke on me here?" He said, sitting before the two men.


	7. Three's A Crowd

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Legend of Zelda, except for a few games purchased legally from my local GameStop store, but I do own any OC's that appear in this, namely, Danorac Thanorak, Adonidalok, and Sono.**

Chapter 7: Three's a crowd

Danorac's tone was soft, yet firm, and had meaning. Adonidalok could tell by the look in his eyes that he was in trouble.

"I said to stay on Earth, not to follow me. You're lucky I didn't just send a sonic pulse wave at you." Danorac said to his two friends.

"I swear on the grave of X-Avenger the Great, if I find you following me one more time; I'm sending you both back to earth and dismantling your space-ship!" Danorac shouted, and Adonidalok and Sono gulped. They knew that when Danorac swore on the grave of X-Avenger the Great, then they would have to listen to him, or be in very, very, VERY deep trouble.

"I am sorry, Link and Saria, but my two comrades have a habit of following me around here, there, and everywhere." Danorac said sheepishly, looking couple's frightened looks.

"W-What's a space-ship?" was all Saria could manage to say.

"Uh… A space-ship is how Danorac got here, and how we followed him. We used it to travel here. You see, Hyrule is on a distant planet, far away from our planet, earth. You cannot simply walk or ride a horse to and fro the two places. It is much more advanced than your technology."

"If it's so advanced, why didn't we see it?" Link questioned, only to be cut off by Danorac.

"The space-ships have invisibility generators on them, making them invisible to everyone except the user, or people with special detectors on their own space-ships. But mind you, not everyone owns a space-ship. They are very hard to make, even for me."

Adonidalok and Sono were in a fair bit of a rush to go out of the cave and return to where-ever their space-ship had landed, and Danorac made sure they went back to Earth.

" Eh, Danorac, would you mind explaining to us how you know those two people?" asked Saria, while holding on to an equally curious Link.

"They are on a team with me called the Death Squad. The team consists of six people, me, Adonidalok, the person you saw wearing armor, Sono, the younger one with the sword on his back, and three others still on earth. They are Alodanok, my wizard apprentice, Delaco, a "cyborg," as they are called, part metal and very advanced in technology, and then there's Electronivosk, our weapons expert. Despite our name and sometimes frightening appearance, we work for the good in the world, settling wars and finding peace where required."

Link pondered as to why Danorac would share such information with him and Saria, especially if it seem like it did not concern them at all, but he thought the knowledge was very interesting none-the-less. Little did they know, the Death Squad would play a fairly large part in the upcoming battles and wars against Ganondorf and his evil followers.

"We should train, neither of you have sufficient training to beat this new, stronger Ganondorf, and I am more than willing to help you train for the battles that will come." Danorac said to the Link and Saria, before sitting down again and began cooking lunch, so that it would be ready in time, while leaving Saria and Link to practice before lunch was ready.

Over the next two days, Link and Saria trained, practiced playing the ocarina's, taught Danorac how to play one, and overall had fun, and by night-time of the second day, with the help of Danorac, they had trained well enough to beat the Hylian Military's finest soldiers in any battle, but, one question remained. Would the Hylian Duo **(A/N: Lame name, I know XD)** be enough to beat Ganondorf's army of endless minions, even with Death Squad's assistance and training? Time would tell, just like it always did.


End file.
